


The Musician and The Pyro

by AdenNeytiriKad



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Battle, Friendship, Heartless - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenNeytiriKad/pseuds/AdenNeytiriKad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like bonding during a battle with the heartless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Musician and The Pyro

Axel pulled off one of his gloves, snapping it in Demyx's face.

The musician flinched, using his sitar as a shield. "Axel…"

"What?"

"Do you have to do that?"

"Yes, I do."

"Axel?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you always pick on me?"

"Because it's fun."

"For you…" Demyx muttered, strumming his sitar as they went farther from the Castle.

"I don't know why Superior wants us to patrol this far out. Nothing ever happens here."

"Don't say that! You'll jinx us!"

"Whatever," Axel grumbled, spinning his chakrams in his hands.

The Melodious Nocturne sighed, playing a soft song.

Axel stopped and looked around. "There. We patrolled. There's nothing out here. Let's go," he said as he started walking back.

"A-Axel? I think you're wrong…" Demyx whispered as several dark masses appeared in front of them.

Axel cursed, holding onto his weapons tightly.

Demyx stopped playing, watching the heartless carefully. "Axel…"

"I know."

"These aren't the same as the others…."

"They're adapting, damn it."

"What do we do?"

"What else? Fight. We can't let them get to the Castle."

Demyx nodded, gripping his sitar tightly to his chest.

"Now!" Axel yelled, charging the herd of heartless.

Demyx hesitated for a second before following his partner into the fray.

"Damn! They're stronger…" Axel mumbled as he continued dodging between the creatures.

"What are we going to do?"

"I got an idea. Back-to-back."

Demyx complied, clutching his sitar in one hand. "What now?"

"On three, shoot off a jet of water."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay!"

"One-Two-Three!"

Demyx shot of a stream of water toward the lumbering creatures as Axel added his fire to it. They collided in the air, hissing and popping. The water evaporated some, turning into thick coils of steam.

"Again?"

They continued until the entire area was cloudy.

"They can't see now."

"Well, neither can I."

"We have to end this. Now."

"Okay, okay. Geesh."

They renewed their attacks on the heartless, cutting them down in the steamy fog. It took several minutes for it all to evaporate.

"Is that all?"

"Looks like," Axel replied, looking around.

"Hey, Axel."

"Hm?"

"What are we, exactly?"

"Friends, what else? Got it memorized?"

Demyx nodded, grinning. "Yep!" He wrapped an arm around Axel's shoulders, smiling.

Axel rolled his eyes. "You happy now?"

"Yeah! Hey, Axel, did you know that Marluxia helps Larxene dye her hair?"

"Does he now… You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing… Just that we should switch the color to something hideous…"

"Demyx halted, blinking. "I was gonna ask if you'd think he'd help me…"

Axel rolled his eyes.

"But, that sounds like more fun."

"That's the Demyx I know," Axel smirked, ruffling the musician's hair. "Now, here's what we're going to do…"

 


End file.
